Maximum Ride: Project Bleach and Project Fullmetal
by KhalixBlack
Summary: When Angel is captured, she meets two friends. How will the Flock adapt to having to live with a robot and an undead mute who can only speak telepathically? Heck if I know! Idea from Mr.96! Please R&R! ON HIATUS DUE TO WRITERS BLOCK!
1. Chapter 1

Angel couldn't stop crying. After being taken by the School again, all she could do now was wait. Along with the other experiments. She tried saying 'hi' to them, but none of them responded, or they just backed away from her.

'Like we ever go to sleep,' a mental voice said. Angel's eyes widened. Did she just hear something, or was there another mind-reader here? 'Hello?' she asked, through her mind, 'Who are you?'

In a locked room, two people sat. "Hey, Bones, you awake?" a short, blond-haired boy said. 'Like we ever go to sleep,' a red-haired man replied telepathically. 'Wait, I'm getting a little girl's voice in my head! Shut up for a second!'

Angel recoiled. Was he telling her to…?'

Sorry,' the red-haired boy said, 'It's difficult to talk to two people at once. My name's Ichigo Kurosaki, and my friend's name is Edward Elric. We're in a locked room, three floors below here. Big metal door. Can you hear me?'

'Yeah,' Angel said, 'Who are you two?'

'Edward and I were two different experiments that the School had to keep locked up in a room,' Ichigo said, 'If you can hear my thoughts, can you tell me where you are?'

'I'm in a crate. My friends are coming to rescue me,' she said, 'It's fine. They'll rescue you too.'

Edward sighed, also hearing this. "Someone coming to rescue us, huh?" he said, "Y'know, back in the day, we could've done that ourselves…"

'Shut up, Edward,' Ichigo said, 'We're not what we used to be. I mean, look at you, you're practically a robot now.'

"Like you're one to talk, you mute, undead jackass?" Ed retorted.

End of Chapter one! Again, credit to Mr.96! Toodles for now!

P.S. Sorry for the bad quality, had to copy and paste the entire thing...


	2. Chapter 2

Angel didn't know when she fell asleep, but the next thing she knew, something large bumped her cage and she woke up. "Wake up," a rough voice said. "You're getting transferred down three floors." _Hey, that's where Ichigo and Edward are! I hope I can get to where they are!_She thought privately to herself. She then thought-spoke to Edward and Ichigo, _'Hey guys, I'm going to get transferred to your floor! I don't know exactly where, but it might be where you are!'_

"You hear that Bones?" Edward shouted excitedly, "We're getting a transfer! Finally we have something to do besides hitting the walls! It's sooo boring in here 'cause of you!" _ ' 'What do you mean because of me? It's boring here because there's almost nothing to do, Metal Head!' _ Ichigo replied. (Ah, forgot something, Metal Head is Ichigo's nickname for Edward and Bones is the other way around.) "Have you forgotten that time you incinerated the chess set, dumbass?" Edward countered. '_You're not so innocent yourself, bastard! Remember that time you broke the T.V.? THAT was more important...' _

At this time, Angel tuned out of the conversation to focus on not biting her tounge. It was just pointless argument anayways. Angel also tried to see what way her carrier was taking her, but with they way the guy that carried her moved, it was all she could do to not tangle her wings with the rest of her body. The movement stopped for a while, when it seemed that she was in an shiny new elevator, but for the most part it was a really rough journey for Angel. The man finally stopped in front of a door that looked like a gate to a bank vault in a movie.

The man set her down, and opened the door to find... another door that looked exactly the same. He then reached down, put Angel's cage in the room between the doors, unlocked it, and swiftly closed the door before she could jump out. Stiffly, Angel crawled slowly out of her cage and streched. "Hello? Anyone there?" She called out. Suddenly the door snapped, and she jumped back with surprise. She then tried to open the door, and it easily pried open. She only opened it a crack, and Angel peeped through the crack she created.

The inside looked like a warzone, with an overturned table, beds on fire,and scorch marks and gashes on the walls. All of a sudden, a lazer blasted close to where she was spying, and she picked up on a conversation. "... And I will beat your bloody ass to hell, bastard!" '_Hell? Seriously shorty? I've been there twice and back, idiot! You are the one that's going to hell, asshole!' Those two voices seem familiar... but I don't remember them..._

Angel shifted her position, and she could see the two people fighting.

One seemed like a robot, a human but made entirely out of metal. One arm was morphed to a sword, while the other was in the shape of a shield.

The other was a freaky white and red humanoid lizard thingy. It had huge black bat wings, and a red and white mask covering most of its face. It also had a thin black sword, but the most startling thing was that there was a big hole in the center of its chest.

"We end this now, Bones," the robot shouted. The other one, the lizard, just nodded.

_Bones... Where have I heard that before? Think Angel think... Wait that's... NO!_

"STOP IT!" Angel screamed as loud as she could while pushing the door open as quickly as she could.

The attention of the the other two quickly turned to the little girl standing in the frame of the doorway.

'_Angel?' _One of them thought-spoke. "Ichigo? Is that you?" Angel whimpered.

_'Sorry you had to see that'_Ichigo said, while the lizard looked down and swept his tail side to side.

_The lizard/humanoid must be Ichigo, while the robot is Edward. I didn't expect them to look that School must have really been feeling evil at the time they modified Ichigo and Edward._

"Sorry Angel," Edward said while his arms morphed back to an almost normal human arm. "Me and Ichigo sometimes fight like that, but we never actually want to kill each other."

_'We have nothing else to do, it's really boring in here...' _Ichigo apologized.

"You just really scared me. Your fight was really intense!" Angel replied, still a little shaken up.

Suddenly, an explosion was felt from above, along with a lot of thumps. "Angel!" A voice muffled because of the door cried out, "ANGEL!"

"It's the Flock! They're going to rescue us!" Angel exclaimed happily. _'_ _Max! I'm in the floor below where the explosion sounded! In the room where the door looks like a bank vault! I also have friends with me!'_

A few seconds later, another explosion sounded, closer this time, and the big door flew open. Max then flew in through a heavy layer of smoke, and immediatly found Angel completely ignoring Edward and Ichigo. "Angel," Max sobbed the words out, hugging Angel close, "I'm so glad your safe..." Angel smiled and replied, "Max I'm really glad yoh rescued me! I missed you so much!" "Angel..." Max said, her voice suddenly firm, "Get behind me."

Angel looked back, and saw two glowing red eyes through the smoke that covered the room. She got scared for a moment, then remembered who it was."Max, it's okay." Angel whispered, "He's a friend."

"This isn't a joke, Angel. Get behind me, NOW."

"But-"

"NOW." Max then shifted to a postition where it looked like she would launch herself against the target. Max then ran at Ichigo, using her wings to make her even faster.

"Look out Ichigo!" Angel cried out. Ichigo's eyes widened as Max aproached him, then they moved as it seemed he jumped out of the way.

"Whoa, easy lady!" Edward said his voice coming from the left of Max, "We're all friends here."

"Angel, can you explain this?" Max asked Angel. "Edward and Ichigo are my friends. Ichigo is also a mindreader, and we started talking while I was still in a cage upstairs. Then I got transferred down here. Then you came and exploded the door!" Angel explained, while flapping her wings so that the smoke in the room cleared. "Just don't freak out when you see them, okay?"

End of Chapter 2! Not bad for a first actual chapter written by me, eh? Not all of my posts will be this long though. Whew, I need a life... but I made it in time for my personal deadline! *does victory pose* Its over one thousand words! Yay!

Signing off for now, KhalixBlack!

P.S. The italics in 'here' are thought talking and plain italics is just thinking.


End file.
